The Power of Love
by TheFallen1617
Summary: Vader stops the destruction of Alderaan resulting in his destiny being forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Love

"Sir, we've entered the Alderaan system" the officer reported. Governor Tarkin nodded his head in understanding. "Good, soon the galaxy will know the power of the Empire and no one will stand in our way."

"Governor Tarkin! I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash." Princess leia said in a condescending voice as she entered the dark room. "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

At this Vader let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. This girl had peaked his interest. There was almost a connection between the two, which was why he couldn't bring himself to harm her in interrogation much to the princesses surprise.

"Charming, to the last." Tarkin said, glaring at Vader. "You have no idea how hard it was signing the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

"Princess Leia, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational" Tarkin said in a smug voice, "No star system will dare oppose the Empire now."

"The more you tighten your grip Tarkin, the more star systems will slip from your grip"

"In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this stations destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."  
Leia started to panick, her family was still on the surface. She couldn't let them be destroyed. Vader tightened his grip on her shoulders in a comforting like show of affection, deeply disturbing both herself and the Sith lord. "You can't destroy Alderaan, we are a peaceful planet, we have mo weapons."

"Would you prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system." Tarkin barked.

Leia was frantic at this point, she tried to think of a way out of this predicament. "Please Governor Tarkin, you can't destroy Alderaan, my family is on that planet. I'll do anything!" At this point she was openly sobbing.

Vader normally would have snarled in disgust at this girls open show of emotion but he couldn't help but be hit by Deja Vue. Images started flashing through his head, images of his mother and his angel. Incredibly painful memories started bombarding his mental shields but it was too much. Before he knew it, he was in a vision. His mother and Padme were standing in a field, looking down on him with sadness in their eyes.

"Ani" they both said together. "You must not let this happen, or she will be lost to you forever." And then they seemingly merged into each other, and in place of them stood the princess, sobbing and begging no one in particular to do something.

"You see Lord Vader, she can be broken." The bastard Tarkin said. Vader, however, wasn't paying attention. His focus was on Leia, the child he had felt a connection to. And then he realized it. She looked like a firm mixture of both his mother and his Angel. The perfect being. His daughter.

"Go through with the test, fire when ready." He heard Tarkin say.

"What?" Leia sobbed. "Please!"

"I'm sorry princess" The slimy man said, "Dantoine is to remote for an effective display of power"

The megalith of a station shook as the power of the laser was drawn out, the lights flickering. Vader's breathing apparatus started working into overdrive as its masters breathing accelerated. He had to do something, he couldn't let his daughter suffer in this way. This had to be stopped. With that thought in mind he reached into the force. Into a part that he hadn't ever touched. He focused on all of the love he had felt for his mother, for Padme, and for his daughter. The Jedi had never allowed the use of this side of the force, and the Sith had never bothered. Love was an aspect of the force not frequently used. Lord Vader was immediately granted access to it and was filled with more power than he had ever felt before.

He raised his hand.

Leia had been hyperventilating, in a matter of moments her home world would be gone. She closed her eyes as the control room was bathed in green light. The explosion she expected never happened, instead the room became incredibly saturated with raw, untamed power. Her eyes shot open and widened in disbelief. The green laser that had been streaking through space was stopped, floating ominously in mid-space.

"What the hell" Tarkin yelled. "What's happening?"

"I told you governor, your technological terror is no match for the power of the force." Vader said with an obvious strain in his voice.

"VADER" Tarkin screeched "You will be killed for this. This is treason!"  
Vader however, wasn't listening to the panicking Governor.

Leia was still staring at Vader in disbelief. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry young one. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were born." Vader said in his normal monotone drone, but Leia could feel the raw emotion coming from his words. They were comforting and she immediately knew. This was her biological father. "I will always love you little one". At this point the force was sparkling around him, allowing the room to see the force in a physical manifestation.

"Father" she whispered.

In that moment two things happened, Vader gave a sharp pull with his left hand and the beam redirected itself to shoot towards the battle station. With his right, he put all of his power into a shield that enveloped his daughter, saving her from what was to come.

"Forgive me, my daughter." He said as the station was struck by the beam. And all Leia saw was blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Due to a lot of good feedback I have decided to continue the story. I never really thought of a plot beyond this so I would like for you to make suggestions. I want the audience to control this fic as much as I do.

**A/N I do not own Star Wars or any of the Characters associated with it!**

On a lighter note, due to lots of nice reviews I decided to continue the story. For the time being, chapters will be short but I'll try to update daily :). I have a thing for cliff hangers (Sorry not sorry). ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Light

**On Alderaan**

To say Viceroy Organa was nervous would be the understatement of the millennia. Not only had a massive moon shaped satellite popped into orbit, but coms planetwide were out. Not even the holonet was working.

On top of all that, he was worried for his daughter, Leia who was off on a "diplomatic" mission for the Rebel alliance.

Any aircraft that went to meet the megalithic structure was immediately blown up by swarms of Tie Fighters that seemed to cover the outer atmosphere.

"Daddy?" winter said in a scared voice. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing dear, we will be alright. I'm sure there's a reasonable-" bail was cut of by a loud humming.

"No" he said as he saw the superweapon charge up. His wife ran up to them with tears in her eyes. He enveloped the three in a hug as the massive laser shot towards them. The end they expected never came. His eyes shot open and immediately took notice of the laser, which had just then been headed towards the peaceful planet seemingly stop in midair.

"Impossible" he whispered as he felt a sudden power overtake him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"My love" The queen said "What's' happening?"

"I have no Idea." Bail said shakily.

Without warning the laser shot backwards, into the giant station. There was a blinding explosion as the technological terror was blown up, and then, all was quiet.

**Space directly above Alderaan**

It took a few moments for Leia's eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness that overtook her. When they did adjust, she saw that she was being held in a dome that was sparkling with energy.

There was rubble all around her, shards of metal every once and a while getting disintegrated when coming into contact with the buzzing shield.

Suddenly the memories came rushing back to her, one at a time. Memories of the holding cell, of the command room, of Vader. "_My father",_ She thought. Not in a million lightyears did she think that her real father could be none other than the feared Darth Vader.

"_Monster" _She thought. No… this man had saved her and an entire planet, sacrificing his life in the process. This man was a hero regardless of his previous misdeeds. This man was her father. This man was a hero.

She then took notice of her surroundings. She seemed to be floating in the middle of the rather large dome. Leia reached out and put a finger to the shield, and where she expected to be zapped, she only felt a warming wall. The shield seemed to be providing her with air.

"_What to do…"_

It was then that she remembered her com unit strapped to her belt. She took it off and contacted her father. It was mere moments before her fathers relieved looking hologram appeared.

"Leia!" Bail said "Are you alright? Where in the force are you? Are you being held against your will? Why haven't you contacted me until now?" Bail stopped his ranting as he took note of his beautiful daughters face. She was sobbing.

"What is it Leia?"

"Bail… daddy… it's… It's my father" Leia sobbed.

"Your father? I'm your father!" Bail said confusedly.

"No no no, My biological father. I think he's dead."

"Your biological father? Leia what do you mean I'm your biological father!"

"Don't lie to me Bail! My father is Darth Vader!"

"How? How would you know that?" he asked with horror evident in his voice. This confirmed it for Leia.  
"Because I met him! I could feel him! He saved me… he saved us all!" she said with a sob.

"That's impossible Leia! He is Evil. There's no way he could have saved us, It must have been a misfire or something."

Leia knew her father, there was no way she would convince him. "Just come get me."

"Where are you?"

"I'll send out a distress signal on my com." She said with a sigh. There was no way her real father could have survived. She couldn't even feel him like she could in the control room.

"I'll be there as soon as I can baby."

Leia frowned and cut the connection. It would be a while before they came for her, so she just cried.

**THE MELLENIUM FALCON**

"We're coming up on the Alderaan system. Reverting to sub lightspeed." The grizzled space pirate said. "Force, we seem to have reverted in an Asteroid field."

"This is no asteroid field. Look at the asteroids, they seem to be metal." Ben Kenobi said.

"Well, I'll pilot us out of here and get us on land safely."

The old man nodded. "Alderaan gets more beautiful every time I see it. Although I sense something… something I have not felt since. The old man stopped talking, his eyes narrowed. He walked away, his cloak flowing behind him.

"What's up with him?" Luke questioned. "He seemed a little off just now"

"I don't know kid, I don't make much sense of his phoney bologna religion."

"I don't know about that but I should probably go talk to him."  
"Whatever Ki-" He was cut off by a thump. Han Solo's eyes immediately shot up to see that he had hit a seemingly middle age man. A naked man. On his windowshield.

"Grrrrrrrraaaa" Chewbacca growled.

"Seriously big guy? Turn on the window shield wipers? They don't make freighters with window shield wipers."

He was about to back away to dislodge the man from his glass when he saw a flicker of the man's finger.

"Force" he cursed. "He's alive"

**VADER**

Vader closed his eyes and simply felt for his daughter. It was all he could do as he felt his body disintegrate under the sheer power of the Death Stars explosion.

Darth Vader died with a smile on his face for the first time in 15 years.

The force welcomed its son.

**THE LIVING FORCE**

Anakin's eyes shot open, immediately alert. He looked around, observing his surroundings.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Is anybody there?"

"Anakin" a voice said. One that he hadn't heard in decades.

"Qui Gon?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Anakin. I've been waiting for you."

"I'm dead then" Anakin stated.

"Yes Anakin, and the force is not pleased with you."

"Not pleased with me?" he laughed. "After all the force did to me?"  
"You have much reason to be displeased with the force, but you must understand that your actions were your own. It-"

"I will not have you defend it! I was a slave to it for 35 years and I will not have it!" His anger rising.

"Calm yourself!" Qui Gon said. "The force knows that it wronged you but it wishes to give you an olive branch"

Anakin laughed. "What could it possibly offer me now? I'm dead. I won't be able to see my daughter live the rest of her life."

"It's offering you a wish. Anything you desire. The force will grant it."  
"You're serious?" he asked.

"Yes, just say the wish and it shall be."

Anakin only though for a second. He needed to see his daughter again. Needed to feel her overwhelmingly good soul.

"Leia. I need to see Leia" Anakin said. "I need to be sure she's alright. That the emperor doesn't hurt her."

"Another chance ate life?" Qui Gon asked. "The force will grant your wish. Anakin you need to promise me something,"  
"What is it?"

"You need to destroy the dark. It is unnatural, a disease that has clung to the force for thousands of years. You need to destroy it."

"How am I supposed to destroy something that is a part of me? The dark side clings to you. Leaches off your emotions. I cannot let go of it so easily."

"You are the chosen one! The force flows through you just as well as your blood does. You are the force! Open yourself to the light and it will welcome it's son with open arms."  
"How can I?" he cried "After all that I've done?"

"You have done Evil, but that was not you. That was Darth Vader, you are a different man."

Anakin sighed in defeat. He would try his best to make his first master proud.

"Okay master, I will make you proud."

"I know you will, Anakin." And with that, he was back.

**SPACE ABOVE ALDERAAN**

Anakin's eyes fluttered open. He tried to breathe in, but his life support seemed to be malfunctioning. He couldn't feel his lower prosthetics, so he figured they were damaged beyond repair. However, it was likely the suit that was the only thing keeping him alive in space.

He tried to move but his joints weren't operating properly. He also didn't feel any different. He swore in his head, Qui Gon promised he would be able to live once more, not just die again in the vacuum of space.

It was then that he remembered something Qui Gon had said. He needed to open himself to the light, to let it run through him again. He closed his eyes and felt for it. It was there, if not a little faint but he could feel its eagerness.

He opened himself fully to it and was immediately filled with its goodness. He started crying under the mask as he felt himself become complete with the force once more. Then, without warning it spread out into his body, healing and destroying any lingering darkness. The suit was shredded under the sheer power of the force.

Anakin Skywalker was alive once more.

A/N

Soooooo… Who do you think the millennium falcon ran into? A lot of people were asking if Vader survived and the answer is no. Any lingering parts of him was destroyed when Anakin opened himself back up to the light. Follow and Review! Thanks!


End file.
